Torn Serenity
by Symfora
Summary: This story is about a character that I made up, and how she falls in love with the second eldest Weasley brother, Charlie. Also includes characters from the DarkHunter series.


Please note that most of the characters in this story will be made up, however the ones that I borrow from the Harry Potter series do NOT belong to me, unfortuneatly. P This story is going to be about the main character that I made up, and how she falls in love with the eldest Weasley brother, Charlie. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool spring breeze rustled the grass and trees, breaking the stillness of the lake's surface. Ialeil Jhyli sat beneath a large maple tree and looked out over the horizon, her short auburn locks barely went past the tips of her ears. Sparkling green optics took in the scenery before her as she thought about the news she'd just recieved. Dr. Nezumi had informed her and her mother earlier that day that since she had stopped responding to the chemotherapy, her likelihood of survival was slim to nothing. Just great, she'd been sick of being told she was going to die for the past three years. She'd lived this long, why not longer. Besides she had been feeling a lot stronger lately, but maybe it was just another one of those passing periods.

Undying Love, she thought of the meaning of her name. It was most certainly a beautiful name, and when said with the right accent it was even more so. Ialeil's mother had been raised amongst elves ever since she was a small child, and had learned the language to perfection, the accent in which she spoke it even sounded elven. Undying, her first name, HAH that she could almost laugh at, obviously she wasn't undying, or she wouldn't have been given a year, if that, to live. Love, now there was something she'd never experienced, well outside of family anyway. As a seventeen year old witch who'd grown up knowing two totally different magical worlds, she'd never exactly been seen as normal. Especially after recieving the knowledge that she had cancer. Then everyone treated her like she was some fragile egg that would break with the slightest touch. Her own father had been afraid to hug her, and she hadn't even gotten to hear him say he loved her before he was killed.

Damnit. If only she was like other people. She wanted so much to just go and hunt down the bastard that had murdered her father. Sure, he hadn't been her real father, but he had given his name to her and her mother and treated them with the greatest kindess. They'd lived like royalty for the most part. Oh how she wished she could just run away, take off without a word, and not have to worry about stupid things, but she knew better. Ialeil just wanted to live a little, do some of the things she'd wanted to do since she could remember. She only had a certain amount of time to live and she wanted to make the best of it. Her goals that she'd set for herself before she died seemed impossible, since she knew how protective her mother was over her, and knew that she would never be able to do any of them just sitting around on this old ranch.

The sound of thundering hooves reached Ialeil's ears, and she looked up and behind her, wondering who was riding so fast out here, and what the issue seemed to be. Spotting the ranch hand Seraphim astride Shaton with a strangely distracted expression on his face that sent chills down her spine, she jumped to her feet, walking with long strides over to man and mount. Seraph looked down at her as if he'd just seen her for the first time. Leaping off the large stallion he closed the short distance between the two of them, his expression now one of worry, rather than distraction. "Ialeil." he scearched his head for the right words as he was not accostomed to speaking english entirely. Seraph was one of the elves that her mother had grown up with, and just began to teach English to. "Air air ojae. Mael sai ti ail os jhalendri. Shar air si vyrdaes?" ((It is okay. Speak to me in your language. What is the problem?)) She spoke in rapid elven, knowing that it would be easier for him to speak in his native tongue than it would be for him to speak English when he was so distracted.

"Air air os tyraes. Mi air bai jhylaes eistyl si jholol shai shar sor Aes. Ai eis mysia."((It is your mother. She is no longer amongst the living who walk this Earth. I am sorry.)) his elven was more fluent than her own, but it was somewhat choppy as of the mood of his comment. Ialeil looked to the ground and sighed deeply. She should have known this was coming, her mother had been sick for a long time now, and had been refusing to go to a healer. None in their family went to a normal doctor because they did not know the ways of treatment that the healers her family saw did. She looked back up at Seraph and nodded. "Sal o thys saelol ti sor. Air air mar baern ailaer, eil Ai mar cali ei vyl sosti os paelol shor air. Ailys si oraes syl, shyl's o sar Ai shor shi jhaelol eir myl eir parn shael si tysol."((Thank you for telling me this. It is sad news indeed, and I shall have a rough time of deeling with it. Inform the others though, won't you that I will be leaving as soon as dawn breaks the morning.))

Seraph nodded his head, and bowed to her in the ways of his people. Turning around he leapt gracefully back into the seat of his mount and turned him back in the direction which the house lay. With a deeply pained sigh Ialeil turned and whistled for her own mount, whom had just trotted out of the forest. Mia Aer trotted up to her, the mares tail swishing in a content manner. She leapt lightly onto Mia Aer's bare back, and urged her forward. She knew Mia Aer could sense how she was feeling by the way she moved and the air about her, but there was not much that she could do in order to make herself more relaxed. Urging the mare into a trot and then a gallop Ialeil layed herself flat against the horse's neck, loosing herself the way she always did when she was troubled.

The air rushing through her ears and Mia Aer's hooves pounding the ground were the only sounds that she could hear, the feel of the air moving over her and the mare's mane lashing against her cheek. The feel of Mia Aer's powerful muscles underneath her made her problems all melt away into nothingness. Tears stung her eyes, the cause of the wind whipping her face. It didn't bother her though, and soon the gallop came to an end as Mia Aer slowed to a stop infront of the barn. Ialeil slid off her back and led her into the barn, handing her over to one of the other ranch hands.

Walking up to the house she went straight into her room and began to go through her things, seperating the things she wanted and needed to take with her from the things she could leave behind. Half-way through sorting through the items of clothing in her dresser she collapsed onto her bed and began to cry, burrying her face in her hands and just sobbing. She wanted to scream, to yell, why her? What did she do to deserve this? Why did her mother have to die? Now she was all alone and had to face the world and her sickness on her own, without the help of anyone. She had no idea what she was going to do, or where she was going to go. Just that she had to get away from this place. It held too many memories and she knew she couldn't live with those memories for the rest of her life.

A loud crack resounded right next to her head. Looking up she saw several people standing infront of her bed. She drew back slightly, unsure of who these people were or what they were doing in her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one. Yes I left off on it like this for a reason. Please read and review.


End file.
